


Малый шторм

by Caracara



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Angst, Coda, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Mind Meld, S02E11
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 21:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18396533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caracara/pseuds/Caracara
Summary: Он вышел и направился к каюте Пайка, самой дальней по коридору. Он позвонил в дверь и стал ждать. Никто не ответил. Спок нахмурился.Он собрался было запросить у бортового компьютера местоположение капитана, но решил, что это будет слишком навязчиво. Он постоял у двери еще немного и собрался уходить. Но стоило ему сделать шаг, как дверь открылась.Внутри было темно. Из этой темноты появилась фигура Пайка. Споку едва удалось различить взъерошенные волосы, белую майку и красные глаза.- Сэр? - нерешительно произнес Спок.- Спок, - голос Пайка был хриплым.





	Малый шторм

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Small Storm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18365780) by [EKthered](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EKthered/pseuds/EKthered). 



Стоя в турболифте, он по-очереди пошевелил всеми пальцами, затем сжал их в кулак. Медперсонал "Дискавери" полностью вылечил его поврежденное запястье, рука лишь немного ныла. Спок выдохнул. 

Он остановил взгляд на часах лифта - последняя дневная вахта только что закончилась. Его капитан должен еще бодрствовать, он вернулся на "Дискавери" раньше них с сестрой. Он ожидал увидеть Пайка в медотсеке - в обычае капитана было волноваться за своих офицеров, но на этот раз он отсутствовал. 

В то же время Майкл отказалась оставить его - пока Споку восстанавливали поврежденные кости, она мерила медотсек шагами и делилась мыслями о Контроле сама с собой и со всеми, кто готов был слушать.

Это одновременно раздражало и подкупало. И радовало, вызывало надоедливое ощущение безопасности, заботы и защиты со стороны сестры. Странное. Незнакомое. Не нежеланное, что удивило его, учитывая, сколько прошло времени.

Двери лифта открылись. Он вышел и направился к каюте Пайка, самой дальней по коридору. Он позвонил в дверь и стал ждать. Никто не ответил. Спок нахмурился. 

Он собрался было запросить у бортового компьютера местоположение капитана, но решил, что это будет слишком навязчиво. Он постоял у двери еще немного и собрался уходить. Но стоило ему сделать шаг, как дверь открылась. 

Внутри было темно. Из этой темноты появилась фигура Пайка. Споку едва удалось различить взъерошенные волосы, белую майку и красные глаза. 

\- Сэр? - нерешительно произнес Спок.  
\- Спок, - голос Пайка был хриплым.

Дрожь тревоги пробежала по спине Спока. Он не был так искусен в телепатии на расстоянии, как его отец, но даже без прикосновения он ощутил энергию разлада и боли в стоящем перед ним человеке. Не задумываясь, Спок сделал шаг вперед и встал в двери. Он протянул вылеченную руку в стремлении дотронуться, увидеть, понять, в чем дело. В последний момент отдернул пальцы, внезапно осознав, что вторгается в личное пространство. 

Пайк посмотрел на пальцы, замершие у его руки, затем поднял взгляд на вулканца. Вздохнул и отошел в сторону, позволяя войти в темное помещение. Спок опустил руку и сделал глубокий вздох, прежде чем последовать за капитаном. 

Его глаза приспособились к темноте, и он увидел капитанский китель, небрежно брошенный на кухонный стол, и ботинки на полу под столом. На кофейном столике стоял наполовину полный графин и пустой бокал. 

Пайк вернулся на место, которое очевидно занимал ранее на диване перед графином. Он посмотрел на Спока, затем на напиток, затем снова на вулканца.

\- Над раковиной есть второй бокал, если ты хочешь.

Пайк всегда предлагал Споку выпить, когда тот заходил в его каюту на "Энтерпрайзе". Спок всегда отказывался. 

На этот раз не отказался. 

Глядя, как его лейтенант достает бокал и усаживается в кресло рядом с ним, Пайк приподнял бровь. Спок протянул свой бокал. Пайк взял графин и щедро налил его содержимое - чем бы ни была эта янтарно-золотистая жидкость - вулканцу, затем себе. 

Спок понюхал напиток, не позволил своим чувствам отразиться на лице и сделал небольшой глоток. Алкоголь пробежал вниз по горлу, как горячий солнечный луч в летний день. Он поднял взгляд и увидел, что Пайк наблюдает за ним, водя пальцем по краю своего бокала. 

Несвойственное молчание и мрачное настроение несколько сбили Спока с толка, он откинулся назад и настроился любой ценой узнать, что случилось с его капитаном. 

Видимо, эта решимость отразилась на его лице, потому что губы Пайка изогнулись в слабой улыбке. 

\- Я вам благодарен, мистер Спок, - он провел ладонью по лицу, затем по волосам. Судя по его растрепанному виду, он явно делал это уже не первый раз. - Но не думаю, что готов поговорить об этом. Возможно, никогда не буду готов.  
\- На той планете с вами что-то произошло.  
\- Да, - выдавил Пайк и отпил из бокала. 

Вскинув голову, Спок быстро оглядел капитана. Никаких следов ран, синяков, признаков драки. Должно быть, это эмоциональная травма, решил он.

\- Со мной всё в порядке.  
\- Сэр...

Пайк глубоко вздохнул и медленно выдохнул, отвел глаза и устремил взгляд в тени подле кровати. Задумавшись, он прикусил губу, затем сделал еще один глоток.

Спок последовал его примеру. Он был готов подождать. Даже если всё что он мог предложить, это свое присутствие здесь, это было больше, чем темнота и пустая комната. 

Не нарушая молчание, Спок начал проигрывать в уме события этого дня. Он увидел замерзшие тела, увидел, как Контроль в человеческом обличье говорит о разуме и могуществе. Он увидел Майкл в опасности, когда он отчаянно пытался остановить приближающихся наноботов, тянущихся к ее хрупкому человеческому телу. 

Он содрогнулся. Всё было в порядке, он успел вовремя. И у них еще было время, настоящий момент, в котором будущее еще не написано и они всё еще могли изменить то, что он видел. 

Он взглянул на свой бокал. Жидкости в нем больше не было. Он почувствовал, что его мышцы и суставы расслабились.

\- Похоже, у тебя выдался тот еще день, - прокомментировал Пайк.

Спок поднял на него глаза и моргнул.

\- Уверен, вы в сознаете, насколько иронично это звучит, сэр.

Землянин фыркнул, затем потянулся, чтобы вновь наполнить бокалы. Передавая бокал Споку, он скользнул пальцем по пальцу вулканца. 

В глубине своего разума Спок отшатнулся.

_Страх Страх Страх Боль Потеря Долг Страх Страх_

Он сохранил самообладание и внешнее спокойствие. Пайк, похоже, не заметил ничего необычного и вернулся к своей сгорбленной позе.

Его капитан был в ужасе. В безумном, сводящем с ума ужасе. Вулканец никогда не наблюдал в этом человеке настолько сильного страха. 

Внезапно он пожалел, что здесь не было Майкл. Она бы знала, как ему помочь. А он всего лишь вулканец, который понятия не имеет, что делать с... с этим всем. 

\- Ты размышляешь о том, что едва не потерял сестру? Я читал отчет, ты спас ее, ты молодец, - прервал Пайк его мысли. 

Спок откашлялся и сделал еще один глоток. Ужасный вкус постепенно становился более сносным. 

\- К счастью, да. Но из этого мы вынесли, что Контроль видит серьезную угрозу не только в докторе Бёрнем, но и в Майкл. Это значит, что какие-то наши действия в настоящем всё же способны изменить будущее. 

Пайк закрыл глаза и сжал зубы, казалось, он испытывает физическую боль. 

Спок встревоженно выпрямился.

\- Сэр, вы...  
\- Я в порядке.  
\- Сэр, - Спок понизил голос. - Вы не в порядке.

Капитан открыл глаза и окатил вулканца ледяным, незнакомым взглядом. 

\- Я ценю ваше общество, лейтенант, но возможно вам пора...

Прежде чем он успел закончить, Спок внезапно поднялся. Пайк наблюдал, как он рывком поправил свою рубашку и сделал два шага влево. Затем сел рядом с ним.

\- Капитан, при всем уважении, из всех людей на борту этого корабля я знаю вас лучше всех, - сказал Спок. Ему вдруг стало трудно контролировать свой голос. И всё же он продолжил. - И я никогда не видел, чтобы вы кого-нибудь отталкивали, особенно меня. Уже одно это вызывает мою тревогу. Я тревожусь, поскольку заинтересован в вашем благополучии.

Пайк слегка откинул голову, отстраняясь от вторжения в свое личное пространство. 

\- Недавно я открыл для себя... что становлюсь сильнее... позволяя себе быть уязвимым, что я подавлял в себе очень долгое время. - Спок махнул рукой в сторону двери. - По многим причинам. 

Пайк ничего не сказал, но напряженно наблюдал за ним.

\- И сэр, я... я готов предложить свои услуги, если вам что-то нужно, но вы не знаете, как это получить.  
\- Что, например?

Спок помедлил с ответом, делая долгий глоток из бокала, перебирая в уме возможности разобраться с тем, что случилось с капитаном, не вызвав при этом в нем острую защитную реакцию. Он допил бокал до дна и поставил его на стол, затем сложил руки на коленях. 

\- Если вы желаете рассказать о том, что случилось, вербально или иным образом, я в вашем полном распоряжении. Если же вы желаете, чтобы мы поговорили о чем-либо еще или просто посидели в тишине, или чтобы я приготовил вам еды, или чтобы мы сыграли в шахматы, чего бы вы не желали... 

При этих его словах, произнесенных слегка заплетающимся языком, взгляд Пайка потеплел. К концу его путаной речи капитан протянул руку и положил ладонь на запястье Спока...

_Страх Отчаяние Бессилие Потеря Один Боль Ужас Ужас_

На этот раз Спок был не в силах закрыться от непредумышленного слияния, всё его тело отшатнулось от силы эмоций землянина, звук боли вырвался из его горла помимо воли. 

Глаза Пайка расширились, он в шоке отдернул руку.

\- Спок! Что случилось? Ты в порядке?

Он опустил взгляд на свою руку и осознал случившееся. Его лицо исказил стыд, он тоже отшатнулся и сделал движение, чтобы встать.

\- Нет, - пробормотал Спок и быстрым движением удержал Пайка за плечо. 

Прежде чем землянин остановил его, Спок выстроил сеть ментальной поддержки из успокаивающих мыслей, воспоминаний о совместно проведенном времени, о том, как Пайк никогда не подводил его, о том, что он всецело доверяет своему капитану. Он осторожно накинул этот покров на разум Пайка, не столько сливаясь с ним, сколько наудачу направляя этот заряд в его сознание через связывающее их прикосновение. 

Челюсть Пайка расслабилась, его веки потяжелели, голова склонилась к вулканцу. 

\- Спок, - выдохнул он нетвердым голосом. 

Воодушевленный тем, что его попытка оказала воздействие на капитана, он сжал другую руку землянина и усилил свою ментальную работу, передавая ему всю энергию покоя и поддержки.  
Нннг, - пробормотал Пайк, его спина была согнула, голова опущена, плечи тянулись к прикосновению.

\- Пожалуйста, позвольте мне помочь, - прошептал Спок. - Не несите это бремя в одиночку. 

На мгновение он почувствовал сопротивление, землянин боролся со своими чувствами, пытался обуздать свои эмоции, вернуть самообладание, чтобы защитить своего лейтенанта.

\- Вам не нужно этого делать, уверяю вас, я способен справиться, - мягко сказал Спок.

Пайк поднял голову. По его щекам текли слезы, сияя в свете звезд за иллюминатором. 

\- Кристофер, прошу вас.  
\- ...хорошо, - сдался Пайк.

Спок кивнул и убрал одну руку, а другой продолжил поддерживать капитана. Медленно, словно стараясь не спугнуть его, он поднес руку к лицу Пайка. На миг он почувствовал страх - в прошлое слияние с землянином всё пространство его разума взорвалось вихрем изломанного времени, искаженной логики и ужаса. 

Не в этот раз, успокоил он себя и медленно прижал пальцы к влажной коже Пайка.

И затем он был с Пайком. Он был с ним на планете. С сыном Тайлера, нет, с сыном Вока. Воздух был обжигающе холодным, поверхность планеты - суровой, но там, цвели растения и вода текла через святилище, была и красота. 

Он видел кристаллы времени. Он чувствовал непоколебимую решимость Пайка. Он видел то, что кристалл показал капитану и кричал вместе с ним в ужасе от такого будущего. 

Споку понадобилось время, чтобы прийти в себя, отделить собственный страх от страха Пайка, эмоции человека были изменчивы и необузданны.

Он осторожно убрал руку, прерывая слияние, а затем вернул ее на плечо землянина.

Пайка сильно трясло, его дыхание было затруднено. Спок сжал его руки, вновь сосредоточился на поддерживающей, теплой ментальной энергии, которую он мог передать через эту более простую связь. Он заметил мягкое покрывало ручной вязки, которое он раньше уже видел на спинке кресла в каюте Пайка на "Энтерпрайзе", он взял его и одной рукой набросил на капитана, одновременно продолжая поддерживать его. 

Капитан издал обессиленный звук, откинулся назад и опустил голову на спинку дивана. Его дыхание успокоилось, он поднял тяжелый взгляд на вулканца. 

\- Не возвращайтесь к этому, - подсказал ему Спок. - Сконцентрируйтесь на данном моменте. На настоящем времени, где вы живы и здоровы и где будущее еще не написано.  
\- Он сказал, что оно было написано, - прохрипел Пайк. - Что мое будущее высечено в камне.  
\- Посмотрите, где вы, - Спок показал вверх. - Посмотрите, как время искажается, ломается и подвергается изменениям, тысячи тропок расходятся и снова сходятся с каждым выбором, который делает каждый из нас. Это невиданная доселе битва, в которой сражаются создания из всего временного спектра.

Он покачал головой и с изумлением почувствовал влагу у себя на глазах. Позже он проанализирует эту информацию, но сейчас он должен донести одну важную мысль...

\- Зная всё это, как вы можете даже на секунду допустить, что я дам этому будущему произойти с вами? Что команда "Дискавери" или "Энтерпрайза", где бы они ни были во вселенной, позволит этому произойти?

Подбородок Пайка дрожал, он резко вдохнул, и воздух застрял у него в груди. 

Спок был в этом не мастер, он был удручающе неопытен, но он призвал на помощь память о сегодняшнем дне, когда его сестра потянулась к своему старому товарищу по команде, который, как они полагали, чудом выжил, он вспомнил, как она открылась, физически и эмоционально. Действие совершенно чуждое вулканцам, но как он чувствовал, совершенно необходимое для этого человека.

Он притянул своего капитана к себе на грудь и понадеялся на лучшее. 

Пайк весь обмяк и без сопротивления позволил передвинуть себя. Спок прижал землянина к своему плечу. 

\- Мы найдем выход, - прошептал он капитану. - Я обещаю. 

Прошла минут, еще одна. Спок почувствовал, как дыхание капитана замерло, а потом успокоилось. Наконец, после того, что показалось вечностью, Пайк заговорил. 

\- Хорошо, - слабым голосом произнес он. - Хорошо.


End file.
